My Family Guy Spoofs 3
by mikerules135
Summary: these are the jokes i have come up with for family guy. enjoy


My Family Guy Spoofs 3

Spoof 1#:International

(stewie in Italy behind a hotel desk with the sniper assassin in the white shirt)

Stewie: alright sir how long will you be staying with us?

Assasin: oh one night is fine.

Stewie: really? Well not my place to judge so um…. Any accomadations you would like with your room?

Assasin: umm? Well I guess if it's possible I would like a window showing the celebration for this election coming up you know something I can really get a good shot at you know?

Stewie: all right now lets check your bags. (dumps all on front) okay one power bar, one set of clothes, pajama's, toothbrush, playgirl magazine, and a sinper rifle.

(silence)

Stewie: lucky for you my friend this is a don't ask don't tell hotel.

(both just laugh)

Stewie: all right here's your key and good luck hunting tomorrow.

(as walking away) Assassin: yeah yeah sure.

Stewie: good man.

Spoof2#: Scooby doo

Chris: but dad I don't want to get a job working sucks.

Peter: oh come on Chris I had my own part time job at a pet store and it wasn't so bad.

Chris: really dad?

Peter: yeah. Of course things got pretty weird late at night.

(flashes to young teenage peter reading a newspaper behind a counter he then sees the mystery van pull up and it shows the Scooby doo cast come inside.)

Peter: hi there anything I can help you guys with?

Shaggy: w- w- we were chasing this ghost man. (chuckles)

Peter: uh…. Wh-what?

Shaggy: you heard right so- we would want a dog man something to sniff it out.

Peter: uh-huh um…. Okay well lets see what we've go- mam please don't eat the rabbits food.

(it shows daphne eating the bunnies carrots)

Daphne: oh- oh sorry I thought- I thought this was uh…. What am I doing here?

Peter: (shows cats) alright we have a loveable selection of cats theres mr. fluffers (cute like)

Hi mr. fluffers.

Fluffers: meow.

Peter: aint that cute?

Velma: jinkies! A clue!

Others: (agreement)

Peters: what?

Velma: this cat knows where the ghost is! (starts shaking the glass container)

Tell us where it is you (bleep)!

Peter: (the container breaks and the cats scurry outside) Oh god Oh god!! Alright that's it! You know what here take this dog!

Shaggy: like look gang this dog can talk see mister?

Peter: (stares at Scooby who just barks but the others think he says "hey") yeah sure of course he can talk now just leave the store while I call the nice men who will give you ice cream (huh?) would you guys like that huh? Over muscled ice cream men with enough sugar to take down a bull elephant.

All: (agreement)

Peter: all right all right works out for everybody.

Spoof 3#: Batman (during Padra de famalia)

: peter get in here!

Peter: yeah what is it?

: I want you to go prank my neighbor across the street later tonight.

Peter: well what did you have in mind?

(later it shows bruce wayne getting in his car)

Batman: Alfred The Joker is robbing the national bank and it's up to me to stop him.

(starts engine but it sputters after 3 tries he gets on his motorcycle but the wheels fall off)

Batman: (deeply) Carter.

Pweterschimit: (with boniculars to mansion) (satisfied sigh)

Spoof 4#: Fallout 3 (big boom episode)

(both peter and brian are in their new mayor office observing the town)

Brian: gotta say peter we really made a nice city out of all this I mean we have hospital's theaters and plenty of food for all .

Peter: yep (sigh) its all great except for the occasional raider visits.

(flashback)

Raider Leader: give us all you have right now damn you!

Peter: hi there peter griffin mayor for life (shakes hand) what can I do ya for?

Raider Leader: w- we just said we want all you money!

Peter: yo- you want mo- I- I'm sorry but maybe your not aware we all just survived a nuclear holocaust you know and we just made our own city here you guys are with your gross overside mole riders and women's clothing barley covered at all.

Raider Leader: well it's just tha-

Peter: you know what you should be ashamed you know? I mean come on even if agreed to that what could we possibly give you huh? Our form of money got destroyed so come on!

Female Raider: boss maybe we should go.

Raider Leader: (sigh) yeah wow I am so sorry about all this are you sure you can't give us anything?

Peter: well I mean we could give you some twinkies and tickets to our next play would that work?

Raider Leader: well I guess though I'm pretty sure bill over there is lactose intolerant.

That true bill?

(in crowd) Bill yeah its true sucks to be me I know.

Raider Leader: so tickets to a play huh?

Peter: yeah.

End.


End file.
